The objectives of the research project are to elucidate some of the control mechanisms by which the parasite, Ascaris suum, regulates and coordinates glycogen metabolism, glycolytic flux, and mitochondrial energy-producing reactions. Elucidation of these control mechanisms will allow a much more rational approach to final eradication of the parasites. The project is divided into three sections. Studies will be carried out on the identification and isolation of the glycogen metabolizing enzymes in the muscle of the parasite. Experiments will be done to identify regulatory enzymes into this pathway by kinetic means and also by purification of phosphorylase b and glycogen synthase I. These enzymes will be characterized as to their ability to be phosphorylated by mammalian kinases an also by parasite kinases. A hollow sac preparation of ascarid muscle will be developed to study glycogen metabolism. This preparation will be perfused with hormones, neurotransmitters, and glucose. Enzyme ratios will then be measured to determine the mechanisms by which glycogen synthesis and degradation is controlled. The muscle preparation can be electrically stimulated via associated nerves and also directly to determine these effects on glycogen metabolism. These studies should clarify the mode of control of glycogen metabolism in the parasite. Studies will be carried out to purify phosphofructokinase and study its regulatory properties. Phosphofructokinase and phosphorylase b activities will be studied on relationship to adenylate energy charge to attempt to demonstrate intracellular coordination between glycogen breakdown and glycolysis. Phosphofructokinase will also be tested for the ability to be regulated by phosphorylation. Fumarase will be studied with regard to the effects of adenylate energy charge and NAD ion mole ratios on its activity. These studies will be correlated with these performed on glycogen degradation and glycolytic enzymes in an attempt to show a precise integration of cytoplasmic and mitochondrial energy production in the parasite.